You Never Forget Your First Love
by jeszika
Summary: 6 years after everyone has graduated everyone comes home to Tree Hill and gets the shock of a lifetime when they find out two of their very own who they havent seen in all this time come back as husband and wife.
1. Chapter 1

Peyton's POV

It's been six years since I left Tree Hill, North Carolina for Los Angeles. I haven't been back in Tree Hill in all these years. It just doesn't seem like a big priority of mine. Sure, my dad still lives there, but I see him when he visits here, and other than him there's no other reason to go back..Well until recently that is. This weekend all the Tree Hill gang will gather to pay our respects to Whitey. I'm curious to see what everyone looks like, or how everyone will react to me coming home. Dad keeps me pretty much updated when he can otherwise I have no clue what's going on. I cut all ties back home except for my dad.

In the last six years alot has changed. At 24, I have an amazing life, better than I could of ever imagined. And I, Peyton Sawyer, the original brooding cheerleading artist, is officially happy, and I have been for the last six years.

Even though I am happy, sometimes I feel bad that it took moving out of the hill and cutting ties off to my life to make me this happy. It's not like I purposely cut ties off. We still talk..occassionally. The first few months out of the hill, the gang and I tried to keep in touch, but as everyone was trying to establish themselves in the real world, the phones calls and letters got less and less frequent, and then they just were cut down to an occasional birthday or christmas card or a short phone call. We all just drifted apart.

From what I do know of the Tree Hill gang, Brooke is a top up and coming designer. Brooke eventually ended up marrying Chase a little over a year ago. My husband and I got an invitation to the wedding but we didn't make it.

Haley and Nathan divorced before we all gradutated, after she came back from the tour with Chris Keller. They tried to make things work, they really did, but in the end Nathan just couldn't trust she wouldn't leave again, so the inevitable happened. Last I heard Haley was back on tour doing the one thing she loves the most.

Lucas and I broke up before graduation because a long distance relationship just wasn't in our future. Sure, Lucas played a big part of my highschool life, and i'll always be thankful for him coming into my life, but that is a part of the past. We had a good thing for awhile, but that good thing led me to a great thing, which is my life now. He published the book he wrote when we were in highschool and last I heard another book was supposed to be published soon. He's dated some from what my dad has said, but he can't find something serious, something real.

Nathan, I must say has changed the most out of all of us. He grew up to the man I always knew he could be back when I dated him in highschool. Haley played a big role in that before she left for the tour. He's a professional basketball player now for the Lakers. He got his dream to come true. I'm proud of Nathan. He remarried, five years ago and has two beautiful children, and one on the way.

So I guess earlier, when I said we all drifted apart, I should actually say, most of us drifted apart, but some came together in a truly amazing way. Some of us found our way back to each other, and have everything that they've always wanted, they found it inside each other. So I guess you're wondering where that leaves me, huh?

I own my own record label, promoting up and coming bands. Those years at TRIC did me good, and the two cd's I produced in highschool helped me out alot. I also have some paintings hanging in a few art galleries around here. I also have a family, a husband, and kids. The house, the dog. I'm the all american woman. That's right, i'm no longer Peyton Sawyer..Now i'm Peyton Scott. I married Nathan five years ago after the birth of our first son, Skyler Nathaniel. We call him Skye. He has dark hair, and the piercing blue Scott eyes. He's exactly a minature Nathan look a like. A year and a half later, I got pregnant with Braydan Alexander. We call him Bray-Bray. He has curly dark hair and hazel eyes. The best of both Nate and me. Now i'm almost 5 months along, with our third, and we just found out it's a girl! It's about time too with all this testoterone. Sheez, even our puppy, Ryder, is a boy! The little angel in my tummy is Nevaeh Brooklyn. We haven't decided on a nickname for her yet, but we decided on the name Nevaeh, because it's spelled heaven backwards, and that's exactly what Nathan and I are in. Heaven. Our life together is more than either one of us could imagine. It's hard not to wonder sometimes how we got so blessed.

Nathan and I are in love more than ever. We had a rocky 2 year relationship in highschool, but he was still my first everything. My first love, the first guy I ever slept with, my first hate (although I didn't really hate him, I just hated the things he did at times or the way he acted, because I knew he could be so much better, and 8 years later he's proved me right. He is so much better.) He was also my first heartbreak. I guess when they say you'll never forget your first love, it's true. He was my first love, and my true love but now he is the last guy i'll ever love (well besides Skye&BrayBray of course), the last guy i'll ever go to sleep next to at night, and that's more than okay with me. I wasn't his first wife, but I was his first love and when we found that love still there all those years ago, we decided to get back together, and make our own fairytale story. He'll never regret the time he spent with Haley, like i'll never regret the time spent with Lucas. When we broke up in highschool we were on a path to destruction, destroying each other. With the help of Lucas and Haley, we evolved into the people we could be so that in the end we could be who we were truly meant to be with..each other..forever. I don't know if Lucas and Haley will feel this way once they find out we are married and have a family. Since we cut off ties to everyone, noone knows that we got married, or that we have children, but tomorrow .. wow, it's going to be some drama once again in little ol' tree hill.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathans POV

Mornings like this, laying here, with my arms around her are perfect. In the calm of the sun rising. Tomorrow we leave to go back to Tree Hill. The place where it all started with her and I. It's time to face the ghosts of our pasts for Whitey. He was always there for the both of us, and we want to go and pay our respects to a man who was a great father figure, and a great coach. When I think about Whitey, I know he's up there smiling because he gets to see the great love of his life again, his Camille. I don't know how he's gone on without her all these years. Peyton Sawyer, well Peyton Scott now (that always makes me smile everytime I hear the name Scott joined with her name) is the great love of my life. It may have took a little time to figure it out, but it's always been there inside me, until it was the right time to realize it. Peyton helped me alot when my first wife left me in highschool, but I guess that's what I get for getting married so young, but Haley taught me how to be a better man, and without her I probably never would've got Peyton back. After Haley came back from the tour, we tried to make it work, but I was already in love with Peyton by that time. Peyton and Lucas got together, but eventually she came to me and told me she couldn't be with him any longer, because she was in love with me. Finally a week before graduation Haley signed the papers and I became her ex-husband. After everything was finalized, I followed Peyton to LA. We moved in together, and 3 months later we were expecting our first child, Skye. Peyton gave me everything I never knew I wanted. A great wife, 3 kids. Sure we have some arguments, but not any that our as bad as when we were in highschool. We make it a point to never go to bed mad. When I left Tree Hill after my father was thrown in prison, I cut off ties with everyone there. It just didnt seem to matter anymore. I don't really care what any of them have to say tomorrow, i'm more worried about Peyton then anything. None of them know Peyton and I are married. It's not that i'm ashamed of it, or of her, it's just we have no reason to communicate with them any longer.

As I feel Peyton stirring in my arms, I tighten my grip on her. I open my eyes and see her half open ones peering up at me with a small smile gracing her face.

"Goodmorning, sleeping beauty" I whisper and then lean down to kiss her softly.

"Mornin' Superstar" she whispers and I chuckle at the nickname.

Glancing at the clock, I see it's almost 8 and footsteps will soon be making their way down the hall.

"Peyt, are you okay with tomorrow?" I ask her.

"I'm a little nervous about your ex-wife kicking my ass, to be honest"

"Hm, if it comes down to it, I think you can take her" I say as I chuckle "..but seriously how are you really?"

"To be honest, i'm a little nervous, but only because these damn hormones are acting up and I might have a meltdown and scream at them..or cry..i'm not sure which one yet, but you'll be the first to know."

"Peyt, i'm worried about you and the baby. We've been doing good on our own all these years. I just don't want them to disrupte our balance."

"Nate, look at me.." I glance down at her our eyes connecting "They won't disrupt our balance, sure it will be different with all of them knowing, but nothing, and I repeat nothing, will disrupt our happiness. It's you & me until the end of time."

"mi primer amor" I whisper to her and then kiss her.

"mi amor verdadero" She whispers back and then kisses me.

Mi primer amor, meaning my first love, and Mi amor verdadero, meaning my true love are our sayings. She was my first love, sure there was Haley, and she was my first wife, but Peyton was my first love, which means everything to me. Mi primer amor is engraved on her wedding ring. Mi amor verdadero is because our love is true, it's real, it's pure, it's passionate. There will never be another love like the one she and I share. Sure, she and my brother had this weird connection in highschool, and she loved him, just like at one point I loved Haley, but the love Peyton and I share together was more true, more real, more pure, yet more passionate. Mi amor verdadero is what is engraved on my wedding ring.

Our wedding was beautiful. It wasn't too big, but not just five people either. Our wedding was 2 months after Skye was born. Although I said i'd never do marriage again and it was only a little bit over a year before we got married, I knew it was right, that this marriage would be forever. My buddies on the team all came out with their wives and girlfriends. The people Peyton worked with came out, her father flew in from NC to walk her down the aisles, and then a few of our friends that we met in LA were there.

Our wedding was actually in the middle of December, in the snow at the Loswillows, under the stars. Everyone was freezing in their winter apparel, but Peyton never did like traditonal. I was surprised she actually wanted to wear white and didn't complain. I was also really happy.

_As I stood there in my tux next to Whitey, I was nervous. It wasn't the first time I was getting married but it was the last time, not that that was my reason for being nervous. I was finally marrying the girl I loved since freshman year of highschool, the one I dated for two years and broke her spirit immensely. We've come along way sinced then but part of me still thought this was a dream. I never thought i'd ever get to experience standing at the aisle waiting for Peyton Sawyer to come down that aisle. On cue the song "Love Knows No Wrong" started playing. There was Peyton at the end of the aisle with her dad, and she absolutely took my breath away. I had never seen someone look that beautiful. She was stunning. She had her hair down so her curls were bouncing, just the way I like them with a deep red rose bud stuck through it. And her wedding dress made her look like Cinderella. She also carried a bouquet of deep red roses, like the one in her hair. As she approached I felt my nerves disappear. She reached the aisle and her dad gave her a kiss on the cheek as I reached for her hand. _

_The pastor began to speak as we were looking deep into each other's eyes._

_"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and Nathan  
Royal Scott a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have known each other or been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife._

_This passage is from "The Velveteen Rabbit" by Margery Williams_

_"What is REAL?" asked the Rabbit one day, when they were lying side by side near the nursery fender, before Nana came to tidy the room. "Does it mean having things that buzz inside you and a stick-out handle?"_

_"Real isn't how you are made," said the Skin Horse. "It's a thing that happens to you. When a child loves you for a long, long time, not just to play with, but REALLY loves you, then you become Real."_

_"Does it hurt?" asked the Rabbit._

_"Sometimes," said the Skin Horse, for he was always truthful. "When you are Real you don't mind being hurt."_

_"Does it happen all at once, like being wound up," he asked, "or bit by bit?"_

_"It doesn't happen all at once," said the Skin Horse. "You become. It takes a long time. That's why it doesn't happen often to people who break easily, or have sharp edges, or who have to be carefully kept. Generally, by the time you are Real, most of your hair has been loved off, and your eyes drop out and you get loose in the joints and very shabby. But these things don't matter at all, because once you are Real you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand." _

_Nathan and Peyton have chosen marriage as the ultimate celebration of their virtues. Marriage is a position in life that must be earned. It is a legal contract, a social tradition, and, most important, a profoundly personal commitment over the span of a lifetime._

_The first challenge to the possibility of marriage is finding one's soul-mate - the second is knowing if your fundamental standards are in agreement. Nathan and Peyton have found that they are soul-mates. They have shown each other that they are rational, honest, and resolved to live the happiest lives they can live._

_Earlier in their relationship, Peyton wrote Nathan a letter saying that she would love him until the day that forever ceased to exsist._

_Nathan replied, "As long as you are you, I will never stop loving you or abandon you… But don't take my work for it. Let me prove it to you."_

_For over a year they continued to prove it, and, Nathan finally asked Peyton's hand in marriage._

_This ceremony is their proof to each other and to all who listen that they will never abandon each other._

_Nathan and Peyton have choosen to write their own vows, if you will, Nathan please begin."_

_"Peyton, In freshman year if anyone would tell me i'd end up here confessing my love in front of all our friends and family_

_and vowing to be your husband, and that i'd also be a father, i'd think they were wrong, but they were more right than_

_anything. You and I are like a puzzle, when we arent together, the piece of you is missing, and without you i'm incomplete._

_So today I promise to be faithful, to be loving, and caring to go through all the bad times with you, as well as the good times. You have given me your love, and a beautiful child, and for that I will be forever grateful. You're my forever Peyton Sawyer."_

As Peyton began to tear up, I knew that right then she was my forever. I'd never betray her, or leave her. I'd always be faithful and by her side. Together as one, always.

She mouthed to me "I Love You" and I mouthed the same back to her.

_"Peyton, will you please recite your vows." the pastor asked of her._

_"Nathan, In highschool I never thought this day would come, sure I hoped, but I didn't think it would given our past, and our rocky relationship, but here we are, and we've come quite a long way to be together. You are the father of my son, the love of my life, my best friend, my everything, so today I promise in front of family and friends that I will love, respect, and honor you. I promise you that tis bond, this unique relationship that exsists between us will always be kept alive. You're my happy ever after Nathan Scott."_

_"As Ayn Rand found,_

_One gains a profoundly personal, selfish joy from the mere existence of the person one loves. It is one's own personal, selfish happiness that one seeks, earns and derives from love._

_It is for your own happiness that you need the person you love, and that is the greatest compliment, the greatest tribute you can pay to that person."_

It is time for the rings.

I turned to Whitey and he handed me the ring that would forever bind me to the love of my life.

_"Nathan, repeat after me: _

_Peyton, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love." the pastor told me_

_"Peyton, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love." I repeated._

_  
"Peyton, repeat after me: I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows we've made."_

_"I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows we've made."_

_"Now for the bride, Peyton once again repeat after me: Nathan, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."_

_"Nathan, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."_

_"Nathan, repeat after me: "I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows we've made." the pastor asked of me._

_"I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows we've made."_

We proceded onto the rose ceremony that we decided to have. This wedding was everything to us and we wanted to make it special in each and everyway.

_"Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings - which shall always be an outward demonstration of your vows of love and respect; and a public showing of your commitment to each other._

_You now have what remains the most honorable title which may exist between a man and a woman - the title of "husband" and "wife." For your first gift as husband and wife, that gift will be a single rose._

_s_

_In the past, the rose was considered a symbol of love and a single rose always meant only one thing - it meant the words "I love you." So it is appropriate that for your first gift - as husband and wife - that gift would be a single rose._

_Please exchange your first gift as husband and wife."_

We exchanged the roses looking into each other's eyes.

_"In some ways it seems like you have not done anything at all. Just a moment ago you were holding one small rose - and now you are holding one small rose. In some ways, a marriage ceremony is like this. In some ways, tomorrow is going to seem no different than yesterday. But in fact today, just now, you both have given and received one of the most valuable and precious gifts of life - one I hope you always remember - the gift of true and abiding love within the devotion of marriage._

_Peyton and Nathan, I would ask that where ever you make your home in the future - whether it be a large and elegant home - or a small and graceful one - that you both pick one very special location for roses; so that on each anniversary of this truly wonderful occasion you both may take a rose to that spot both as a recommitment to your marriage - and a recommitment that THIS will be a marriage based upon love. _

_In every marriage there are times where it is difficult to find the right words. It is easiest to hurt who we most love. It is easiest to be most hurt by who we most love. It might be difficult some time to words to say "I am sorry" or "I forgive you"; "I need you" or "I am hurting". If this should happen, if you simply can not find these words, leave a rose at that spot which both of you have selected - for that rose than says what matters most of all and should overpower all other things and all other words._

_That rose says the words: "I still love you." The other should accept this rose for the words which cannot be found, and remember the love and hope that you both share today._

_Peyton and Nathan, if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, it is that it was love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make it a glorious union, and it is by love which your marriage shall endure." _

We did pick a special place that day. In our bedroom there's a shelf with pictures of us in our teen years, us when we started dating again, us together when she was pregnant, and pictures of us with the kids and Ryder, but in the middle is a bigger picture of our wedding and every year on December 14th we each place a rose there.

_"May the courage of the early morning's dawning, the strength of the eternal hills, the peace of the evening's ending, and the love of God be in your hearts now and forevermore. Amen._

_By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."_

I leaned over and took her in my arms and we shared our first kiss as man and wife.

As we pulled back I heard the pastor say

_"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Scott" _

."Natey, what are you thinking about?" she asked me, as I was coming out of my remembrence.

"Our wedding." I reply.

"Best day of my life." she says as she smiles a wide smile at me.

"Mine too, babe, mine too. I love you."

"I love you too. Always have.."

"Always will."

And then we grin at each other. We start to hear the pitter patters of little footsteps running down the hall and into our room.

"The terrors are awake." I whisper.

"Hey, can you blame them, look who their father is, the original holy terror" she replies, and I chuckle.

"Geez, thanks Peyt."

"Anytime honey, anytime."

"Daddy, Momma, wakey wakey up!" Skye hollars as he tries to get up onto the bed. I pick him up and place him in between Peyton and I and look down to see my little man Bray wanting to get up to. I pick him up and put him on my stomach.

"Dada! Dada!"

"Hey my little Bray man, hey skye"

"Hi daddy!" Skye replies.

"Morning momma!" Skye yells in her ear when she closes her eyes and I start to laugh.

"Good morning Skye" she says she put him on her stomach and cuddles nearer to me and I put an arm around her. It's times like this that I could lay here forever. My family means so much to me. If anyone told me 5 years ago i'd be a dad to two munchkin and one on the way i'd laugh in their face, but looking at my family I wouldn't trade them for the world. My mom usually wasn't home much for me, and Dan, well..He never was a good father, the way he acted towards me, and pushed me, i'd never do that to any of my children.

"Baba, baba, baba" Bray manages to get out and I know it's time for the family to get out of bed.

"Hey superstar, i'll take Bray to get his baba if you take Skye and get him dressed. I'll even cook ya up some breakfast" she smiles at me. Well one thing is for sure..Peyton could not cook at all in highschool, but when she got pregnant with Skye she took it up and she whips up some great homecooked dinners.

"Sure thing Goldilocks" I say as I kiss her cheek and we switch kids.


	3. Chapter 3

In my lifetime i've buried two mothers. My dad, Nathan, and my kids are the only family I have left. Whitey was like my second father, and his passing is me losing another parent and it hurts, it hurts like no tomorrow. I've been through this twice, but coping with the death of a loved one never gets any easier. When Nathan and I got married he was Nathan's best man. When Skye was born he was there. He was the first one to hold Skye and he loved him to pieces. He was wrapped around Skye and Bray's little fingers. They even called him pop pop. He's been a big part of my life, all through highschool, and all throughout my journey as a wife and a mother, and without him my heart is breaking.

I'm packing my bags to go to the funeral of someone I respected more than anybody, and I feel like having a nervous breakdown, this shouldn't be happening. He was supposed to be coming here next month to visit the family. He always has a monthly visit. Hell, he was just here 2 weeks ago. Damnit!

I'm staring at a picture of Whitey and me on my wedding day. He was so proud of Nathan and I. My tears start falling and I can't even stand on my own anymore. I collapse to the ground and I can hear Nathan running up the stairs. I just huddle within my self, clutching my knees to my chest. I need to get over this, I need to go and pay my respects.

"Honey, Peyt, what's wrong?" I hear my husband ask me.

I choke back a sob.. "Hes..Hes..gone...Hes gone Nate"

He grabs on to me and holds me, rocking me back and forth.

"Goldilocks, you need to breathe. Cmon, breathe for me."

"Ok, ok." I take a breath in, and then exhale.

"Babe, you can do this. I know it hurts, believe me, he was like a father to me. Better than my father ever was. I'm going to be right by your side through the whole thing. We owe this to him."

I know Nate is right. We do owe this to him. We owe him so much. He's been so supportive over the years, and helping out with whatever we need. Skye and Bray are his grandchildren, blood or not. Nate and I are his children.

"Youre right Nate. Youre right."

I get out of his embrance, grab my cell phone, and my bags.

"Ready to go Peyt?"

"Yeah honey I am."

9 Hours Later

As we step off the plane I realize Nate and I are back to the beginning. This is where it all started. I know we aren't going to get any acceptence. There's going to be alot of pissed off people tomorrow but we know we owe this to Whitey. He's been by our side for 6 years. He's our family weather or not anyone else cares. This is what family does for each other. Nate and I went through alot to be here together. Years ago when I was dating Lucas I found myself falling more and more in love with Nate. The more time spent together the more I realized how much he had changed. I could go to him for anything. And he was the one I trusted more than anybody, more than my own boyfriend. Pathetic, I know. But Nathan and I had history. Yes, some of it was complicated, but some was good, and when it was good it was really good. Nathan and I need that space, that distance, to grow. We never stopped loving each other in the time we spent apart, but we grew to be people who could have a lasting, loving relationship. In the last six years Nathan has proved to me he isn't the guy he was when we were in highschool. He's a great father, an amazing husband and the love of my life. It all started when I saw Lucas kiss Rachel Gatina. If one love triangle wasnt enough! I never told him I knew about it though, but that night I ended up at Nathans on his doorstep where i'd been many times recently since he asked Haley for a divorce, but that night things shifted...

_6 years ago... _

_I was walking to the gym to grab my pom poms that I had left. I got to the door but heard voices so I stopped. I peered around the corner and I saw Rachel and Lucas kiss. I pretty much decided screw the pom poms and took off into the rain and jump in my car. I slammed on the gas and went to the one person I knew would never turn me away. The one person I had started to fall in love with._

_I ran up the steps and rang the doorbell as the door opened he appeared._

_"Nathan!" and I leapt into his arms._

_"Hey Peyt, what's going on?" he asked while trying to get me inside out of the rain._

_As I was following him up the stairs to the bedroom so he could grab me dry clothes I responsed "I'm kinda relieved Nate"_

_"Relieved?" he asked while grabbing me some sweats and a hoodie._

_"Yeah, I heard a few rumors going around about Luke and I saw everything first handed"_

_He looked towards me in confusion "Uh Peyt, if you just found out my brothers a jackass why are you happy instead of depressed" _

_I looked at him and decided right then and there i'd tell him the truth. Because I knew things were over with Haley so this would be far from a triangle. I step closer to him, cupping his cheek in my hand, staring him straight in the eye. "Because Nathan, I felt guilty for loving you. More than I could ever love him, and now it's over and I can love you to the best of my abilities..that is if you let me." then I kissed him gently on the lips and pulled away. He picked me up and pulled me into a hug and I asked "Does this mean you'll let me?" and I smiled at him as he pulled me closer, placed a finger under my chin and kissed me. He pulled me up and my legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed me and pulled my top off as I was unbuttoning his. He walked us over to the bed and put me down. We looked into each other's eyes and saw a year's worth of hidden love and desire for each other in our reflections. I started to unbutton his jeans and unzip them as he did the same to mine. Then he unclasped my bra so that my chest was in full view. He leaned over and while pulling both my panties and pants down he started sucking on my breast. He pulled away just to get my legs out of my pants then he kissed me. He then proceed to suck on my other breast while I moaned a little pulling his jeans down. He stopped and stood there a moment then pulled down his own boxers. Picking me up and placing me on the bed while he pull the sheet over us. He started kissing her. I leaned into him, our mouths still fused together, hands frantically wandering. My fingernails scratched his chest. My hips rocking slightly increasing friction. I trailed kisses along his jaw. He finally entered me and I involuntarily clenched around him and he growled low in his throat. I kissed him with a bruising passion as we started moving as one. His grip at my waist was bruising as the movements became more heated and forceful. He almost lost it when my hand gripped the short hair on the crown of his head. His teeth raked across my neck and I cried out in pleasure and pain. He reflexively bit down on the soft flesh where her neck met her shoulder when her inner muscles tightened around him. My fingernails scraped across the back of his neck as her hand tightened in his hair. I rode out the waves of my orgasm and moaned his name just as he shuddered against me as he collapsed on top of me, his elbows holding him up as his head was resting on my chest. He went to move. "Stay inside me just a moment longer." He obliged and looked me in the eye, kissed me gently and whispered in my ear, "I love you Peyt". "I love you too Nate, more than anything.". He didn't pull out, instead he turned us onto our sides so that he was still inside me, letting me feel him. He wrapped his arms around me and we both had the best sleep we had in a year._

"Hey babe, you spaced out there for a minute."

"I love you, I love you so much" I whisper looking into his eyes.

"I love you too, so what were you thinking about?"

"The night we got back together."

"Yeah, that defiantely was a good night, especially the sex part" he replies and smirks as I smack his shoulder. He still has the cocky side of him that I feel in love with all those years ago.

"Oh yeah" I reply smoothly and give him a wink. Sometimes I give him an ego boost, but seriously, making love to my husband is amazing. I mean..look at him.

"Momma!" a sleepy voice calls out to me and I see Skye is waking up.

"Shhh, baby, go back to sleep" I whisper to him.

"Kay momma" he replies and lays his head back down on my shoulder.

"We probably should head to the motel and get checked in and go to sleep ourselves. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah, I agree. Don't want to keep you on your feet any longer." he says giving me a kiss on the cheek as we get the boys situated in the rental car.

As we drive down the roads into the past I notice not much has changed at all. Sometimes I miss it her, but I look at my family and I know i'm much happier with out the constrants of Tree Hill.

"Not much has changed, huh Nate?"

"Thats what I was just thinking. It seems like a whole other lifetime."

"It was. It was the Jackass Basketball player and the Tortured artist cheerleader who made each other's lives hell, now we're just the basketball player and the artist who love each other more than anything."

"You can say that again, so how do you feel about seeing everyone tomorrow?"

Even though he says everyone I know he really means Lucas. Not that he's jealous or insecure, it's just that he knows the pain Lucas caused me all the times in the past with the whole triangle thing, and cheating on me. Not that the cheating hurt, it actually freed me and allowed me to be with Nathan. It was just that even though I didn't feel for him like I should anymore I still thought he was a pretty good guy, but I guess once a cheater, always a cheater. That's what hurt. When he cheated on Brooke with me I thought it meant something, but when he cheated on me I realized that's just who he is.

"Nate, i'm fine. Lucas can't hurt me anymore, i'm with you. I love you. We're a family."

"Good answer babe" and he entwines my fingers with his until we reach the motel.

After we get the kids settled in, I lay in his arms with my head on his chest just listening to his heartbeat. His heartbeat makes me feel safe, makes me feel home. Nathan was the only who could ever make me feel like that. I'm glad Nathan is my home, my past, present, future, my forever. I'm worried about how everyone will act tomorrow, but Nate and I are strong and we can overcome anything as long as we do it together.

"Nathan, I love you."

"I love you too Peyt. Now stop worrying about tomorrow, get some sleep, and in the morning we'll go to the funeral and see everyone, side by side."

"It still amazes me that you know me better than I know me." I whisper as I lean up and kiss him and whisper.."Night Mr. Scott." as I settle into his embrance and hear "Good night Mrs. Scott."


	4. Chapter 4

The Tree hill gang all decided to get together for breakfast before heading off to the church for the funeral. As Karen was serving their breakfasts everyone got talking about the two missing faces: Peyton and Nathan.

"So you all were friends for awhile in Highschool before I showed up, do you think Peyton and Nathan will show?" asked Chase.

"I hope Nate will be there. I want to talk to him, see how he's doing. Maybe he's single?" Haley said in a hopefully voice.

"Actually Tutorgirl, sorry to burst your bubble but I heard he got remarried." Brooke replied.

"Remarried?" Haley asked, tears forming in her eyes. "When? To who? Luke do you know anything?"

"Sorry Hales, we don't keep in touch. Not since highschool." Luke said.

"I don't know who to, but it was a few years ago. They announced his anniversary at a home game that Chase and I went to."

"Yeah, sorry Haley, but Brooke's right. During the middle of the game they announced his 2 year anniversary." Chase said.

"How long ago was that?"

"Uhh, Chase when was that?"

"Like three years ago Brooke."

"He married almost immediately after we got divorced!" Haley started to rant. "He said he would never get remarried, never! I wonder who the skank is. Was he cheating on me? This has to be a mistake. Or maybe he divorced her too already, there's no way they are still together. If he couldn't stay with me, he can't stay with anyone!"

"Woah Hales, calm down."

"Dont tell me to calm down Luke, what would you do if Peyton was married."

"Hales, don't even say anything like that."

"Why Broody, you think P.Sawyer is still pining over you?"

"Shut it Brooke."

"Oh my god Broody, you actually think she is!"

"No, of course not."

"Sorry man, but it sounds like Brooke is right." Chase jumped into the conversation and said.

"You guys don't know what you are talking about."

"Hey Luke..."

"Huh Hales?"

"Why did Peyton leave?"

"Yeah Broody I want to know the answer to that. I lost my best friend, did you have anything with P.Sawyer leaving?"

"No of course not."

"You better be telling the truth."

"Brooke, Luke, Haley, we better get going."

The gang left the cafe never knowing what this day was going to bring and the heartache it was going to cause.

-----------------------------------------

The Funeral

As the ceremony started and finally got to the eulogies, Luke spoke first, followed by Haley, then Brooke. When the pastor asked if anyone else would like to speak a man started to walk up to the podium and whispers started circulating around the church.

"Is that who I think it is?" Haley whispered to Luke.

"Thats him."

"OMG Broody, Tutorgirl, it's Nate."

"Brooke I think the both of them figured that out."

"Shh, everyone I want to hear this." Haley whispered while thinking to herself that the years has done him good.

"Haley, dont torture yourself over things that will never happen."

"Like you are one to talk Luke. Now shut it."

"Some of you probably know me," Nate began "for those who don't, i'm Nathan Scott. I spent most of my life here. I never imagined the first time back here would be for the funeral of this man. Whitey was my mentor, my friend, my father figure. Where I am in my life now I owe to Whitey. He's helped me alot, through highschool years, through these last few years more than ever. I've always respected Whitey and I've always looked up to him. The love that shone through his eyes when he spoke of his wife Camille is what I hope shines through my eyes when I speak of my wife. I hope outsiders can see the love that we share weather it is looking into my eyes, or seeing my wife & I together, just like I was able to do through Whitey's eyes. I hope i've been making you proud Whitey, you've made me the man I am today, and every day i'll remember you and practice all you've taught me. I love you, dad."

"He did say wife didnt he?" Haley whispered with tears running down her cheeks.

"Yeah Tutorgirl, i'm sorry."

"It's probably some model or whore or actresses. Or whorish modeling actess."

"Hey Brooke."

"What Chase? Haley is having a crisis"

"Isnt that Peyton?"

"P.Sawyer? Here in Tree Hill? Oh my god, that is her. Hey Luke?"

"What Brooke?"

"Peyton is walking up."

Lucas felt his heart racing as he saw Peyton in front of the congregation ready to give her eulogy. All their memories came rushing back to him, the love, the passion, the connection. She was his soulmate. He knew he had to win her back, but how? Focusing on her and the eulogy he listened intently.

"So I never thought i'd be back in this town. And when I got up I almost bolted back to my new life, but i'm here for Whitey. Whitey has been a strong influence in my life. He helped me get through alot in highschool, and in my adult years he's helped me alot too. Whitey was like a second father to me. When life disappointed me, Whitey taught me not to be bitter. He taught me alot of lesson's like that. Whitey said to me, just a few weeks ago, "You know basketball was my first love and I know you realized you don't forget your first love." Whitey actually led me to him. When my first son was born, my dad was stuck out on the boat in the middle of the ocean. Whitey hopped on a plane and flew down to be with me and welcome my son into the world. He was a big part of my family, he was like the glue that held us together. My only wish is that he's happy with Camille and looking down on me. The boys and I will miss pop pop, but we'll always love you. "

His heart was breaking into a million little pieces when she mentioned her son. Was it his? Is that why she left? She didnt think he'd be a good father? But what if he wasn't his. That would break his heart even more.

"P.Sawyer has a son and Scott has a wife." Brooke whispered in shock over the Peyton revelation; First born? Does that mean she has more kids?

"Hey Luke, how are you holding up?"

"What if he's mine Hales?"

"Do you think he could be?"

"Depends on how old he is, but he could be. I mean it could be the reason she left."

Haley couldn't concentrate, especially after hearing Nate was married. She was hoping he'd show up at the funeral and they could work things out, but after hearing that she felt that there was no future, unless she talked to Nate. Getting up without finishing the conversation with Luke she left hoping to catch Nate before he left the church. In case there was any hope left.

Brooke and Chase decided that even though Brooke needed to talk to Peyton they would do it at the dinner seeing as Haley and Lucas needed more answers right now. And closure.

Luke got out of the pew looking for Peyton. Seeing her walking away from her dad he walked up and grabbed her elbow.

"We need to talk Peyton."

"Hi Peyton, how are you Peyton, how is life been treating you the last six years Peyton?" Peyton sarcastically responded while rolling her eyes.

"Cut the bullshit Peyton. We have to talk about my son."

"You have a son Luke, that's great! How old is he?" Happy to know this since it meant maybe he could move on.

"You should know."

"How?"

"He's ours."

"Um, Luke i'm sorry to disappoint you but my son is five, and I haven't seen you in 6 years."

"So he's not mine?"

Luke felt like his whole world collapsed. He thought if Peyton and him had a son together, they could work things out, they could be happy again.

"No, Luke he's not yours. But while you are here Luke I do want to thank you."

"For what Peyt?"

"For cheating on me."

"What? Peyt I n-never cheated on you." Lucas managed to stutter out.

"Yeah, you did Lucas. I saw you, and it's really ok. You cheated on me, but I got the better part of the deal. I'm happy, happier than I ever was. So thanks again, see ya."

Peyton's POV

As I walked away I felt great about finally facing him. And when I thanked him, I truly meant it. I have the worlds greatest husband, he's a great father to our amazing children, and I was granted more in my life the last few years than I probably deserve. Walking away from Luke finally gave me closure on that part of my life. As I walk out of the church I see my Nathan waiting in the car with the kids ready to go to the dinner. And I smile.

Luca's POV

Happier than she's ever been? That can't be right, can it? I mean we were happy. Weren't we? Who could be making her so happy? Why did I have to cheat on her?


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey babe" I say as I see Peyt slid into the car.

"Hey you." she smiles at me, that's a good sign.

"So if i'm not mistaken, I just saw a heated confrontation with my dear older brother."

"Ugh! He had the nerve to accuse me of keeping his son away from him!" she starts to rant.

"His son?"

"Exactly! He thought that Skye belonged to him because of my eulogy! I mean damn, it's been 6 years. I could have 20 kids with 20 different guys. He shouldn't make assumptions just because he's lonely and wants a family!"

"Well its good that i've been with you everyday for the last 6 years or i'd have to be jealous of competing with 20 guys."

"But baby, don't you know, out of all 21 of you, I only love you." she teases me.

"One confrontation down, and i'm thinking Haley is next. She tried to corner me in the parking lot when I was getting ready to go down the street and pick up the kids."

"Nice" she says while rolling her eyes and I start to coach her.

"Take a deep breath. If you feel stressed or just want to leave, tell me and we're outta here, ok?"

"Ok. You know, I kinda love you Nathan Scott."

"You know what? I kinda love you too Peyton Scott."

I lean over and kiss her; one thing i'll never be able to get enough

of is certified Peyton Elizabeth Scott kisses.

"Ew dada momma icky." we hear from the backseat and I have to laugh at my oldest.

Getting out of the car I grab Skye while Peyt gets Bray and we walk into the cafe. Of course when the bell ring everyone looks up to see it's us. I tell Peyt to go get a table and i'll be right there when I see Haley coming our way.

"Hey Nate, can I talk to you?" she asks in her sickeningly sweet voice.

"Sure but whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of my wife."

"Wife?" she repeats and it looks like her jaw just dropped to the floor. I guess she wasn't expecting me to be married again.

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Five years."

"You don't waste any time do you?!" she shouts at me, and I try to cover Skye's ears.

Staring at my son in my arms, my ex wife and my expecting wife and my other son across the room, I start to think about what I did see in Haley. Our marriage was pretty much a disaster from the start, with me just getting over Peyt, or trying to, because I never did get over her.My marriage to Peyt is filled with love, and happiness, and trust. I know she'll never leave me and i'll never leave her. She learned her "People Always Leave motto" wasn't the case when it came to him.

"Haley, calm down and don't yell in front of my son. And no, I didn't waste any time, because it was true love."

Soon Lucas, Chase and Brooke all wind up around me listening to her go off.

"I thought we had true love?!" she shouts again and Skye, whispers in my ear "Dada she cwazy!" and I just have to laugh at this.

"What Nathan, what are you laughing at, and where's your blonde bimbo? Isn't that what basketball players marry?"

I see Peyton out of the corner of my eye getting pissed. I see everyone else looking expectingly, except for Lucas, he's looking at Peyton practically drooling. Now's good a time as any I think.

"Would you guys like to meet her?" I ask.

"Sure superstar, gotta see who Tree Hill's most eligable bachelor married." Brooke says in typical upbeat Brooke fashion.

I lead them over to wear Peyton is sitting.

"Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Chase: This is Peyton Scott, Skylar Scott, And Braydan Scott. And on the way, Nevaeh Brooklyn."

I see Brooke get extremely happy, and Lucas and Haley look like I killed their dogs. Chase is the only neutral one.

"Hi guys!" Peyton says.

"Oh my god P.Sawyer you are now P.Scott?"

"Have been for 5 years Brookie."

"Give me a hug P.Scott!"

Peyton stands up and gives Brooke a hug and i'm just glad that's going well. Peyton was most nervous about Brooke; even though they haven't talked in a long time she's still Peyt's best friend.

"Hey little man, who are you?" she asks Skye.

"Im Skye an you my auntie Brookie and unkle Chase".

"Aw he knows us Chase"

I see tears welling up in both Brooke and Peyt's eyes while Lucas and Haley roll theirs.

Lucas tries to give it a go and asks Skye if he knows who he is.

"No."

"No?" Lucas asks in disbelief. Skye doesn't know who either Lucas or Haley are. We have no photos of them nor do we talk about them.

"No."

"If you'll excuse us, the kids need to eat, and so does Peyt, since she's pregnant." I try to dismiss Haley and Lucas I could care less about Brooke and Chase staying. "Brooke, Chase do you want to stay and eat with us, get to know your godkids and catch up?" I ask hoping they will for Peyt's sake.

"Sure, Nathan, Chase and I would love to."


End file.
